


Can We Mend Our Broken Worlds?

by WateryMind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adding tags as I need, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Father figure Sans, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Making it up as I go along bois, Multi, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, or my best attempt at it anyway, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateryMind/pseuds/WateryMind
Summary: Three years ago, Frisk's life came crashing down on a knife point. They healed, rebuilt their shattered life, but their past clings to their soul.Three years ago, Asriel came home to an apartment drenched in blood. His family shattered, now he tries to look after a broken brother as well as himself. Can two hurting souls find a measure of peace? Or will their collective past swallow all hope of happiness?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the face of regret. 
> 
> I'm writing this as a challenge to myself; Can you write something shippy? And, seeing as I'm on a bit of a Undertale trip lately, here we are.
> 
> I am very uncomfortable, time to spread it. TW for this chapter: Blood, Violence, Suicide, Abusive Relationships.

_No. No no no no. I didn't mean to I didn't want to hurt them oh god oh god oh god…_ The sound of hyperventilation filled the apartment, followed by a brief, manic chuckle.

 _Of course I hurt them, all I do is hurt people. It's all I'm good for._ A shaky hand blindly reached out, groping for the knife laying on the ground a foot away from them.

 _I can't stop hurting people, can I?_ Their hand grasped the blade of the knife, a fresh trickle of blood staining it as the steel bit into their hand. Pushing themselves into a sitting position, the human lifted the knife to their face and watched as their blood dripped from its tip.

 _I hurt them. All they did was love me, and I hurt them. Tried to… Tried to_ kill _them._

Another manic chuckle wrenched itself from their throat, before their other hand gripped the knifes hilt and pulled it from their palm. Wrapping their bleeding hand around the hilt, they stared at the glass door of the oven, and dimly glowing red eyes stared back.

 _I'm not a good person. I should suffer._ _I don't deserve to live, after what I did._

 

And as the cold steel met their pale throat, the door to the apartment flew open and a voice screamed as magic flared to life.

 

“Brother _, NO!_ ”

* * *

“Have to get to Grillby's. Sans will be there. Have to…. Get to Grillby's… Sans will be there...” The human muttered the words as they stumbled and staggered through the rain, a hand clutching a ripped sleeve stained red to their right shoulder. Grey eyes stared through drenched hair at a glowing orange sign, a beacon in the distance. Gritting their teeth in determination, their feet carried them forward, a trail of blood-drops marking their passage, before being swept away by the storm.

 

Sans was seated at the bar, a glass beside him filled with a dull red liquid that smelt of tomatoes and alcohol. The show had been alright, a couple dozen patrons in addition to Grillby's regulars, but now the place was basically deserted; Himself, Grillby and a long passed out Bun. Coaxing laughs out of humans and monsters alike would bring joy to his heart, if he had one. Alas, he was but a skeleton, so he had to settle for a contented buzzing in his magic. _Actually, that might be the alcohol kicking in,_ Sans mused as he grabbed his glass and sipped at his drink. Sighing as he set it down, he pulled out his phone and eyed his messages. _No new messages._ _Was hoping that the kid would have touched base by now._ Huffing, Sans pocketed his phone and took another sip of his ketchup infused Bloody Mary. A shower of sparks caught his attention, and Sans turned to face Grillby, the fire elemental eyeing the skeleton over his glasses.

“ah, i'm sure the kid's fine. said that red-eyes was acting strange this morning. probably just rattling my bones about nothing.” Turning away as Grillby nodded, Sans watched as the bar's door was pushed open. _Huh, pretty late_ _for any newcomers. Must be already pretty… Wait._ Sans' sockets flew open as they staggered inside, dripping wet. They lifted their head to meet Sans' gaze, stormy grey eyes full of pain and desperation, before they collapse to the ground with a whimper, a piece of ruined cloth falling from their grasp.

 

Sans was there as they fell, a burst of static magic and burning ozone filling the air around them as bony arms catch them before their head can hit a nearby table. He gently lowers them to the ground, before brushing wet hair away from their face.

“oh god, kid. what happened?” Sans asked, his voice cracking as he pulled away the ruined shoulder of their shirt. His eye sockets then went dark as he saw the blood pulsing from the ragged wound in their shoulder. “grillby, get over here. they're…” The fire elemental was kneeling beside Sans before he could finish speaking. A soft hiss escaped him as his flames burned brightly with restrained anger, before pressing a hand to their shoulder. A soft green glow surrounded their shoulder, and they groaned as the pain began to fade into a gentle warmth. _I'm here. I'm safe..._

“Sans?” They said, their voice weak and frail.

“yeah, frisk?” The skeleton replied. The human raised their arm, before gripping the fabric of Sans' jacket as if it was a lifeline. A heart-wrenching sob clawed its way up their throat as tears began to flow freely down their cheeks.

“Sans… I wanna come home.”


End file.
